loveroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Yassen
"Going on adventures and saving lives, that's what being a hero is all about~!" Yassen is a 15-year-old Russian boy who attends a special school for children with special powers. He is training to use his powers properly so he doesn't cause trouble. He usually wears T-shirts and jeans and a jacket but wears smarter clothes at school. At school, he learns to use his powers to help people and not become a danger to others. He speaks with a slight accent but is clear enough that people can tell what he is saying. He tries to talk to all of his classmates with his upbeat attitude but he talks to his creatures more as they are his oldest and closest friends and he feels more comfortable around them. He can understand them when no-one else can and he knows they will never leave him alone. He has a brother but he is often away in other countries so they rarely meet up. Personality Yassen is cheerful and easy going. He will try and talk to anyone and everyone and share whatever he has. He is encouraging and supportive to his friends and try to help them with any problems. However, he can get angry when he or his friends are threatened and this in turn increases his power. However, normal sadness does not help his powers, he has to get angry and not sit about crying. Usually, he doesn't have the confidence to stand up with the odds against him but under some circumstances he will stand up for himself and fight. He is a bit of a dreamer and gets lost in his thoughts a bit. His biggest dream and wish is to visit a realm where one of his creatures lives in and see what it is like. He imagines it will be exciting and wonderful. However, despite enjoying exploration, he doesn't like leaving tow alone because of the threat of monsters and he doesn't want to face one alone. He is a big team player whether it be with people or creatures and will give them support and fight with them. He shares thoughts with them, so can move fluidly as a team, supporting each other and knowing what their plans are. He enjoys teamwork a lot because he feels people connect better that way. He is the sort of person who will be sad to see someone leave but happy for them to follow what they want to do. He spends a lot of time researching ways of fighting ghosts and spirits but it is not a good match-up for him as his power is summoning mostly physical beings which can't hurt spirits but one things he can do is open up the portal they came from and send them back but that is a high level skill that he cannot do yet but he has set it as his goal and practices hard. When he has a goal, he is very determined and will work hard to achieve it. He loves seeing new places which is why he wants to go to new dimensions and he believes this will allow him to live his life to the fullest. Past Yassen's parents were both summoners but their powers dealt with summoning spirits rather than physical beings. Aged 7, Yassen had quickly got the hang of summoning small creatures, thanks to tutoring from his parents, even when they hurt him a bit. He was friendly to other kids his age and wanted to show them his power but he scared a lot of people and he quickly became alone. He became closer to his creatures because of this loneliness. Then, when he was 10, his mother died trying to save some civilians. His father was deeply hurt and became less active in using his powers. He began to get desperate and tried to use his powers to summon back his wife's spirit to put back into her corpse. However, she came back as a wraith and tried to take her husband to the great beyond with her. Yassen was there and screamed for his father not to go. His anger awakened and he watched his last family go and this summoned his first human sized creature. It defeated and killed the wraith but Yassen was heavily damaged and he was unable to save his father. The creature told him that he wasn't ready yet to control creatures as powerful at itself before vanishing. Yassen managed to crawl to a phone and call for help. After recovering in hospital, he was sent to a special school to develop his powers. He met people with powers and began to grow happy that he could share his powers without scaring anyone. He aims to let spirits rest in peace so them and the people they left behind can be happy so less people have to go through the fear of being haunted. He enjoys seeing people smile and getting the feeling that he has made someones life at least a little bit better. Powers Yassen's powers focus on summoning creatures from other realms and dimensions. Normally, the best he can do is summon a human sized creature but once he gets angry and emotional, he can potentially summon giant titans. The angrier and more emotional he gets, the bigger and stronger the creature he can summon. He normally just uses small creatures to help him and others will small tasks that would be difficult without them. The catch is that when he summons something, it takes something from him. For the small ones, it will just be some air from his lungs or some blood so he'll feel tired or out of breath but from the bigger ones, the price is much heavier. He always carries around a potion that speeds up his bodies natural healing but in some cases, he will be hospitalised. Yassen treats his creatures like family because he has little of it left and, even though they just go back to their realm when defeated, he will put his body and life in danger to defend them. Most of the things he summons are a bit similar to humans or animals but some others can look very strange but he loves them all equally. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fantasy